Liberalismus
Der [http://www.ifd-allensbach.de/uploads/tx_studies/7691_Freiheitsindex.pdf "Freiheitsbegriff"] des Liberalen ergibt sich einerseits aus der Fortentwicklung der Aufklärung auf dem Weg zum verantwortungsbewusst selbstbestimmten Souverän, der wissenschaftlichen Analyse, Erkenntnistheorie, der Überwindung von blinden Glaubenskriegen und Manipulation aus geschürten Ängsten - andererseits aus der neuen Freiheit von Raum, Zeit & Datenträgern, die uns die Kulturrevolution der Computerwelt geschenkt hat und ''aus der sich eine Realisierung von Publikative / Freier Presse (Bürgerjournalismus), Diskurs der Öffentlichkeit ("wisdom of the crowd") und ein mündiger Bürger erst ergeben können.'' "LIBERAL" ist die Antwort auf das "WIE" - WIE wir etwas regeln wollen: ' Freiheitlich-demokratisch, souverän. '' Da sich das "WIE" auf die Art & Weise der Regelung bezieht, beginnt diese stets (bottom up) bei den kleinsten Einheiten, dem Individuum, den Gruppen und sozialen Verbänden (Familien), der Komune / Stadt, den Bundesländern, der Bundesrepublik - und von hieraus in unseren Aussenbeziehungen bis zum Globalen. Gesetze sind dabei nunmal hierarchisch, was ein weiterer Grund für möglichst unkomplizierte, einfach verständliche Regelungen und einen angemessen schlanken Staat sind. Im Zuge der Globalisierung und vor allem der [http://ins-pirat.blogspot.de/2012/10/was-ist-die-piratenpartei.html '''Kulturrevolution des Computers] fielen von Menschen gemachte Grenzen. Plötzlich konnte man in Millisekunden um die Welt, bis in die Wohnzimmer und unter die nackte Haut der Rohdaten blicken. Tatsächlich mag dies ein Gefühl von Freiheit geben, wenn plötzlich der Markt dank Internet genauso grenzenlos sein kann, wie bislang nur die Kultur im Geiste grenzenlos ist. Und natürlich hat auch der Markt [http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=8459864646127320948 FREI von sinnlosen Nationalstaatsgrenzen] zu sein - aber nicht FREI von den Grundprinzipien der Demokratie und des Rechtsstaates. Im Gegenteil: Nichts benötigt überhaupt oder gar mehr Regelung, als das Zwischenmenschliche, der Handel und die Märkte - um die Freiheit des Individuums, des Menschen und seiner Natur zu wahren. Der sogenannte "FREIE Markt" ist geregelt, in Deutschland z.B. durch das BGB und auch international durch Handelsgesetze. Der Markt ist nicht FREI von gesetzlichen Regelungen - der Markt ist nur [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atLkxpkvINk&feature=share FREI von Haftung] (wie auch die Politik!). Und das ist fatal - geniessen Firmen doch auch Persönlichkeitsrechte!! Das System ist aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Die Bürger gehören an das Steuer und die Politiker haben zu rudern! ' ' Alles darf und muss in Frage und auf den Kopf gestellt werden können - so lange wir uns an freiheitlich demokratischen Grundwerten und den Menschenrechten orientieren! Was will ich - was wollen wir - und wie organisieren wir das? ''' Die Karten müssen offen auf den Tisch, denn wir kommen in die entscheidenden Runden ... LIBERAL kann ''nicht bedeuten: keine ''Gesetze und ''kein ''staatliches Eingreifen. Wir haben einen Rechtsstaat und der sollte '''im richtigen Mass das richtige regulieren' - nicht überregulieren, nicht das Falsche regulieren und nicht das Richtige zu halbherzig regulieren. '' Daher kann LIBERAL sehr wohl auch bedeuten, dass an verschiedenen Stellen 'mehr 'staatliches Eingreifen und sinnvolle Regelungen gefordert werden - und '''nicht nur ein Rückzug des Staates auf das notwendige und sinnvolle Minimum. LIBERAL muss zu einem Begriff für '''das richtige Maß' an Regulierung an den richtigen Stellen werden!!'' Und dafür müssen wir zunächst die bisherigen Regelungen, Einflüsse und Entscheidungen in Frage stellen! Auch aus den Kontroll- & Steuerungsfunktionen (Wahlen, Abstimmungen & Organen) des Souverän ergibt sich ein natürliches Misstrauen gegenüber dem Staat und seinen Funktionären, die aktuell keinerlei Haftung für ihr Handeln tragen. Edit: Ich wurde darauf hingewiesen, dass sich meine Vorstelluungen vom "Liberalismus" mit dem [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ordoliberalismus "Ordoliberalismus"] decken könnten. DANKE. Ich muss mich da erst einarbeiten und Vers. 0.3 dieses Textes vorbereiten :-) Neoliberalismus Der "Freiheitsbegriff" wurde durch den Neoliberalismus missbraucht! Es ging nie wirklich und effektiv und schon gar nicht nachhaltig um "freiheitliche Werte" - sondern immer nur um Abwesenheit von Staat und Regelung. Dem Markt - und in diesem Sinn dem "Gesetz des Dschungels" - sollte FREIE Hand gewährt werden. Dabei wurde dem Souverän, dem mündigen aufgeklärten Bürger, das Steuer und die Kontrolle entrissen. Die "unsichtbare Hand" des Marktes würde alles regeln. In Wirklichkeit sind dies die multinationalen Konzerne, die sich bereits im Dschungel etabliert haben und daher diesen auch weitgehend regeln, steuern und kontrollieren können. '' '''Die wirkliche ''"sichtbare Hand", die tatsächlich in der Lage ist zu regeln, das ist der von Habermas geforderte öffentliche Diskurs, der durch die von Kant geforderte Publikative (Transparenz) mit den notwendigen Informationen gefüttert werden muss. 'Das Souverän steuert, regelt und kontrolliert - und keine (erst recht keine ''unsichtbare ''und somit ''nicht greifbare) Hand. Wer steuert, eingreift oder gar manipuliert - der hat auch zu haften!! Kategorie:Politische Ideologie Kategorie:Ideologie Kategorie:Liberalismus